Onde Está Seu Coração?
by Ravei Potter
Summary: Eu estava cansada. Cansada de discutir, de me estressar, de ser tão arrogante quanto eu dizia que ele era. Eu estava no sexto ano, por Merlin, não mais no segundo! E ele tinha razão, nossas brigas precisavam acabar. De uma vez por todas. Por isso, quando ele sugeriu "Trégua?" e estendeu sua mão para mim, eu a aceitei.
1. Prólogo

Sim, eu estou de volta!

Ou não, depende de vocês.

Apenas leiam, conversamos depois.

* * *

**ONDE ESTÁ SEU CORAÇÃO?**

* * *

**Prólogo**

Depois daquela tragédia eu precisaria mudar.

Mudar meu modo de pensar, meu modo de agir, o modo como eu via o mundo ao meu redor.

De repente, tudo pareceu frágil demais. Como se num simples estalo de dedos uma vida pudesse acabar.

Porque foi isso que aconteceu.

Thomas Hoult estava morto.

_Morto._

Ele e tantos outros, pessoas com quem eu convivi durante anos. Alguns eu conhecia desde os primeiros dias em Hogwarts. Gente inocente, com uma vida inteira pela frente. Família, amigos,...

E todos os outros que agora lamentavam suas perdas.

Michael Jones, William Miller, Patricia Davis, Elizabeth Wilson e muitos mais. Mais do que eu conseguia processar. Mais do que eu conseguia aceitar.

Todos trouxas.

Todos _nascidos trouxas, _assim como eu mesma.

O destino dado a eles seria o mesmo que o meu, sem dúvida, não fosse por...

Se não fosse por _James Potter_.

Sim, também é difícil para mim, acreditar. Mas a verdade é essa. Se eu hoje estava sã e salva, muito provavelmente a culpa era de Potter.

E tudo graças a um gesto tão simples, tão irrelevante no momento em que se deu. Quem diria que algo que James Potter fez por mim seria minha salvação, mesmo que indiretamente?

Eu deveria sair do meu não tão pequeno e não tão secreto esconderijo e procurá-lo, agradecer-lhe por tudo.

Mas era _James Potter_. Eu não seria capaz de tal feito. Eu não saberia olhar diretamente nos olhos dele, agora. Simplesmente não seria um ato que sairia naturalmente da minha pessoa.

Por mil e um motivos, pensar em Potter me fazia pensar em mudança. Porque isso já havia ocorrido e estava prestes a acontecer novamente.

Porém não com as mesmas pessoas e, principalmente, não as mesmas mudanças.

No momento, eu não queria mais pensar nisso. Eu queria somente poder esvaziar a minha mente por algumas horas, conseguir uma boa noite de descanso, coisa que eu mesma tinha consciência de que não teria sem uma forte poção de sono. Só que naquele exato instante escutei passos se aproximando pelo corredor.

Haviam demorado bastante para me encontrar, até. Ou talvez ninguém realmente me procurou. Independente da resposta correta, a pessoa do lado de fora bateu à porta da sala dos monitores-chefe.

Num primeiro momento não quis responder. Passou pela minha cabeça que, se eu não respondesse, iria embora, quem quer que fosse. Mas o insistente indivíduo bateu novamente, desta vez com mais firmeza, como se não tivesse certeza que eu escutara de primeira.

Respirei fundo e tomei a decisão.

- Entre. – ordenei.

E tive uma surpresa quando a porta se abriu. Ou não. Não era tão imprevisível assim que _ele_ viesse me procurar.

* * *

**N/A:** Incompreensível? Confuso? Muito dramático?

Sim, foi proposital.

Acreditem, nem se eu postasse o primeiro capítulo agora vocês entenderiam este prólogo. É parte de uma cena ainda _muito_ distante do começo desta estória. E não, ela não é toda depressiva como isso que vos ofereço hoje.

E por falar em estória, queria deixar algo bem claro: a postagem (ou não) dela dependerá somente de vocês. Sim, porque levando em conta que harry potter "acabou" há já um bom tempo, eu nem ao menos sei se alguém (além da minha ilustre pessoa) lê fanfics sobre isso. E eu _decididamente_ não vou escrever ou postar uma estória pra ninguém.

Mas só para dar uma ideia de como ela é:

Vai ter muito mais história dentro da estória, e não somente a interação das duas pessoas, como eu costumo fazer; É uma long fic, embora eu não faça ideia de quantos caps vai render; Tem a minha típica pitada de humor, ironia e sarcasmo; É James/Lily, então é obviamente um romance (porém um pouco mais maduro do que os meus últimos); E, por fim, será todo contado em 1ª pessoa, mais especificamente, Lily Evans. Isto para que eu não corra o risco de escrever sob o ponto de vista de um rapaz e acabar colocando alguma besteira nada masculina.

Acho que por agora é só. Vou ficar aguardando uma resposta e, caso seja positiva, vou postar o primeiro cap num prazo de uma semana. Caso contrário, tudo isso que vocês vêm agora será apagado ;D


	2. Consequências da rotina

*olhem só, a fic ganhou uma capa!111!*

Gostei bastante do nº de visualizações e das reviews, por isso...

Sim, eu vou escrever e postar essa fic!

Mas não se alegrem tanto. A postagem ou não dos capítulos continua sobre os vossos ombros.

Alguns detalhes da fic, porém: não esperem uma estória profunda, que ao final trará a vocês um conhecimento que mudará o rumos das vossas vidas. Tudo o que será postado aqui será para nosso entretenimento. Digamos que eu me divirto escrevendo mais do que preocupo com conteúdo. Mas haverá conteúdo, isso eu garanto. Tenho todo um enredo em mente para vos oferecer.

Verão isso mais tarde. Apenas leiam:

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I**

**Consequências da rotina**

Todo mundo deveria ter um relógio biológico.

Sério, não há nada melhor no mundo do que seu próprio corpo perceber que é hora de levantar e te acordar. Nada de despertadores ou mães te sacudindo até que você abra os olhos. Se é hora de acordar, você desperta.

Eu havia sido abençoada com o dom de acordar por conta própria. Minha melhor amiga e companheira de quarto, Alex, não fora provida pela mesma bondade da natureza.

_Infelizmente para mim_.

E com infelizmente eu quero dizer que a tarefa de despertador era minha. Todos os dias de manhã eu não só deveria me preocupar em levantar da minha cama, como deveria convencer Alex a seguir meu exemplo. E eu devo dizer, ela não é a pessoa mais matinal que eu já tive o prazer de conhecer.

- Só mais cinco minutinhos. – resmungou Alex, enquanto a acordava. Ou tentava.

- Nem mais meio minuto. Você tem ideia de que horas são?

- Hora de voltar a dormir. Faça o mesmo você também, garanto que é uma experiência para não esquecer.

Revirei os olhos. Situações como estas exigiam medidas drásticas.

- Pois esses cinco minutos que você quer para dormir são todo o tempo que você tem até começar a aula da McGonagall. – e com isso eu consegui fazê-la esbugalhar os olhos em choque. Mas não achei que era suficiente. - Acho que alguém vai ficar de detenção, este fim de semana. Uma verdadeira pena, já que sábado é dia de Hogsme...

- POR QUE VOCÊ SÓ ME ACORDOU AGORA? – exclamou Alex, interrompendo minha fala. – EU SÓ TE PEÇO UMA COISA, LILY EVANS, UMA COISA, E É ME ACORDAR NO HORÁRIO EM QUE EU NÃO PERCA AS AULAS! – continuou ela, enquanto pulava da cama e saía em busca do seu uniforme. De onde eu estava, tentava apenas me segurar para cair na risada. – E VOCÊ FAZ O QUÊ? FALHA NA SUA ÚNICA MISSÃO! EU PRECISO DE UMA MELHOR AMIGA NOVA, EU PRECISO...

Digamos que, em meio ao caos que Alex estava causando no dormitório, ela acabou por derrubar o seu, digamos, completamente inútil relógio de cabeceira, e ao recolocá-lo no devido lugar ela acabou por dar uma espiada no verdadeiro horário. Que indicava, por uma divertida coincidência, que ainda tínhamos uma hora _inteira_ antes das aulas do dia se iniciarem.

Oops.

Alex me dirigiu seu olhar mais mortal e eu, não aguentando mais, comecei a rir.

- Ah, sua... Sua...

- Sua o quê? – perguntei, em meio às gargalhadas.

- Eu até te mataria, se não tivesse que voltar a dormir.

Antes que ela sequer ousasse voltar para debaixo dos cobertores eu a puxei pelo braço, impedindo. Se aquela garota se deitasse novamente ninguém conseguiria tirá-la de lá pelas próximas 72 horas. Ok, talvez um pouquinho menos.

- Deite nessa cama e eu nunca mais te acordo. - foi a minha ameaça final. Eu daria ou não uma boa mãe?

Com um suspiro, ela se soltou do meu braço e dirigiu-se ao banheiro, resmungando. Parou no meio do caminho.

- Espera aí. Hoje é quarta. Nem sequer temos aula da McGonagall!

- Certeza? Eu poderia jurar que tínhamos. – respondi-lhe, com meu sorriso mais cínico.

- A vingança virá, Evans. Me aguarde. – foram suas palavras finais, antes que ela se trancasse no banheiro.

Ri para mim mesma com a minha genialidade. A primeira aula era do professor Binns. Poderíamos não ir nunca mais e ele ainda assim não notaria a nossa ausência. A não ser que algum engraçadinho nos entregasse. Eu não duvidava da possibilidade de algo do gênero ocorrer. Eu sei que Leslie Williams me entregaria.

Leslie Williams.

Eu partilhava o dormitório com ela e suas parceiras de crime, Ruth Moore e Donna Martin. Além de Alex, claro. A essa hora da manhã nenhuma das três se encontrava mais no quarto.

Acho que uma verdadeira piranha começa seu trabalho cedo.

Droga, eu detesto pensar nas pessoas dessa forma, especialmente porque eu sei que detestaria que alguém me visse assim, mas Leslie Williams praticamente gritava às quatro torres de Hogwarts que era uma total e completa vadia. E aquelas coitadas (ou não) que ela carregava para cima e para baixo, como duas servas. Algo ridículo de se ver, acredite.

Sacudi minha cabeça. Cada um faz da sua vida o que quer. Eu sonhava com um futuro brilhante, conquistado para mim e por mim aos poucos. Elas, com alguém que viesse a ter um futuro brilhante para lhes dar de mão beijada. De qualquer forma, não era da minha conta.

Terminei de preparar minha mochila para o dia de hoje, como fazia todos os dias de manhã. Eu sempre segui uma rotina rigorosa, em Hogwarts. Desde o primeiro ano (e eu estava agora quase no fim do sexto) eu sempre acordava duas horas antes das aulas começarem, tomava meu banho, me vestia e acordava Alex. Enquanto ela mesma tomava seu banho eu preparava meus livros e pergaminhos. Uma vez que estávamos prontas, descíamos até o Salão Principal, onde tomávamos café-da-manhã com nosso amigo, também grifinório, Berny.

Soa como um nome feminino, eu sei. Mas Alex também soa bastante masculino e ainda assim ela é uma garota. Os nomes verdadeiros deles eram Bernard Johnson e Alexandra Carter. Mas isso não vem ao caso agora.

Continuando, eu tomava meu café com meus amigos e seguia para as aulas. Ao fim do dia, eu estudava, fazia meus deveres e organizava minhas tarefas de monitora. Uma vez ou outra, monitorava uma detenção. Na verdade, mais vezes do que eu gostaria.

Isto porque monitorar uma detenção é provavelmente a coisa mais _chata_ que existe no mundo. Você fica ali sentado, durante _horas_, observando algum pirralho que decidira dar uma de engraçadinho. Mas pior do que monitorar pirralhos era passar horas aguentando marmanjos que agiam como pirralhos.

Como Potter.

Criaturas como o Potter deveriam ser lançadas em solitárias até jurar por Merlin que nunca irritariam outro ser em sua vida. Principalmente monitoras. Especialmente as que se chamavam Lily Evans.

Eu realmente o adoro.

Antes que eu pudesse continuar meus pensamentos muito pouco produtivos sobre formas de me livrar de Marotos, Alex saiu do banho.

- Pronta para descermos? – perguntei-lhe inocentemente.

Para minha surpresa, ela me ignorou completamente e seguiu sozinha para fora do dormitório. Saí da minha cama num pulo, passei a mão pela alça da mochila e corri atrás dela.

- Alex, espere!

Ela parou no primeiro degrau da escada.

- O que é isso que escuto? Soa como um zumbido. Parece uma mosca. Deve ser minha amiga traidora, Lily Evans.

Eu não consegui controlar a risada que soltei. Por outro lado, ela mesma deu um risinho torto.

- Qual é, Lexi? – brinquei eu, sabendo que ela detestava o apelido. – O que você vai fazer sem mim? Melhor ainda, quem mais vai te aguentar se não eu?

Alex revirou os olhos, um gesto que era _muito eu_.

- Berny me aguentará, tenho certeza.

- Vocês não se suportam! Não conseguiriam passar dois dias juntos sem mim por perto, para separar a briga.

Ela deu de ombros.

- Você pode ou não estar certa. Mas saiba que apenas te aceito novamente como minha amiga porque preciso da sua redação de Poções. Até hoje não descobri um método para subornar o Slughorn a me dar uma nota decente.

Foi a minha vez de revirar os olhos. Começamos a descer as escadas.

- Se você estudasse, não teria esse problema.

- Mas Lily, _quem quer saber_ quantos olhos de rã ou unhas de dragão são precisos para fazer uma poção metamorfoseadora*? – resmungou ela, indignada. A esse ponto já estávamos na sala comunal. – Você pode comprar uma pronta na Diagon-Al* quando quiser!

Eu já ia dar uma resposta inteligente, mas antes que qualquer som saísse da minha boca, demos de cara com alguns enxeridos.

- E qual a graça de comprar uma poção? Não há o risco de morrer envenenada caso você a tenha feito errada. – meteu-se Sirius Black, mandando uma piscadela para nós duas. – Bom dia, garotas.

- Delicado como sempre, Sirius. – respondeu-lhe Alex, ao que ele abriu um grande sorriso que dizia "é sempre um prazer".

Típico.

- Bom dia, Black. Bom dia, Remus. Oi, Peter. – disse eu.

Eles me cumprimentaram de volta.

- Hey, por que eu não fui tratado pelo primeiro nome também? – perguntou Sirius. Depois dirigiu-se a Peter e Remus. – O que vocês têm que eu não tenho?

- Cala a boca, sua almofada velha. – Potter falou. – Pelo menos ela _te_ cumprimentou. Bom dia, minha flor. Iluminando minha manhã, como sempre. – ele disse, dando-me um sorriso galanteador. Seu tom denunciava toda a ironia que estava sendo atirada a mim, porém.

Eu dificilmente dava o braço a torcer, então nem hesitei em lhe responder no mesmo tom.

- Mil perdões, Potter. Eu tenho uma certa... tendência a ignorar gente tão arrogante. Não consigo enxergar arrogância quando ela está tão próxima de mim.

Ele me deu um meio-sorriso divertido, como se a conversa de repente começasse a ficar interessante.

- Como você se vê no espelho, então? Quero dizer, não deve conseguir ver muito no reflexo, quando se olha de perto...

Minha resposta já havia começado a sair quando Alex me puxou pelo braço.

- Chega de briga! Ainda nem tomamos café e vocês já estão quase se esganando.

- Não fui eu quem começou. – dissemos em uníssono, o que me deixou extremamente envergonhada. A última coisa que eu queria era sincronizar com Potter.

- Não perguntei quem começou. – completou Alex. – Estou terminando. Chega. Vamos, Lily.

E foi assim que Lily Evans foi arrastada para fora da sala comunal da sua própria casa, por uma amiga que parecia muito mais furiosa consigo agora do que quando fora acordada, há pouco tempo atrás. Não preciso dizer que escutei risadas atrás de mim, certo?

Que bela maneira de começar o meu dia.

* * *

- O que é que ela tem? – perguntou Berny, enquanto comíamos. Já fazia uns bons 15 minutos desde que saíramos da sala comunal, mas eu não estava com muito humor para conversa.

Alex bufou.

- 'Tá estressadinha, porque brigou com James ainda há pouco.

- Antes do café-da-manhã? Deve ser algum tipo de recorde. – disse ele, olhando para mim com aqueles olhos de cachorrinho dele.

Bernard Johnson era um jovem de estatura média, com pele cor de oliva e olhos de um castanho escuro, da mesma cor que o seu cabelo. Era um rapaz bonito, devo dizer, e uma das pessoas mais amáveis que eu já tivera o prazer de conhecer. Era capaz de se relacionar bem com qualquer um, exceto, talvez, Alex. Não me perguntem por que, mas eles brigavam quase tanto quanto e Potter. Berny participava do time de quadribol da Grifinória, como batedor.

- Eles já nem discutem mais. Ficam apenas trocando elogios, se é que você me entende.

Lancei um olhar mortal a Alexandra Carter, minha amiga loira e atlética. Alex tinha longos cabelos dourados que iam quase até a base das suas costas e olhos bem azuis, que realçavam imensamente sua pele clara. Às vezes eu me perguntava como pessoas com a estética de Alex e Berny andavam com uma desleixada como eu, cujos cabelos cor de fogo andavam sempre parecendo uma moita indomável e os olhos eram grandes a ponto de fazer qualquer um se sentir pouco à vontade em me olhar no olhar. Alex também era membro do time de quadribol, porém como artilheira. A única pessoa que não se envolvia em esporte algum ali era, bem... eu.

Sedentarismo era meu nome do meio.

- Não é culpa minha se Potter não tem vida própria e prefere ficar cuidando da minha. – resmunguei, mais para os meus waffles do que qualquer outra pessoa próxima. – A culpa também é de toda essa prepotência e imaturidade e...

- Lily Evans, por Merlin! Não aguento ouvir mais nenhum dos seus múltiplos adjetivos dedicados a Potter. Escuto tudo isso desde o primeiro ano! – berrou uma enfurecida Alex. – Se alguém está ficando estressada agora, essa pessoa sou eu.

Eu fechei minha cara e me encolhi, remexendo minha comida. Por sua vez, Berny começou a rir. Tanto eu quanto Alex fomos tomadas de surpresa.

- Quem lembra... quem lembra de como eles se tratavam no primeiro e segundo ano? – perguntou ele para ninguém em particular, em meio às gargalhadas.

De repente, Alex gargalhou também.

- Ele a chamava de Olho de Sapo, Cabeça de Fogueira, Língua de Dragão...

- E ele era O Quatro Olhos, Cabelo de Vassoura...

- Lembra que ela o chamava de Cara de Petrificus, porque ele estava sempre sorrindo?! Segundo ela, ele estava sempre com a mesma cara! – exclamou Benny, me fazendo querer morrer ali mesmo de tanta vergonha.

Que culpa eu tinha se detestei Potter desde o momento em que lhe pus os olhos? E eu tinha 11 anos! Não é como se esperassem que uma criança tão inocente quanto eu o chamasse de filho da p...

- E ELE A CHAMAVA DE BOLINHA DE VENENO! – gritou Alex em meio aos risos.

Alô, é do St. Mungus? Minha melhor amiga precisa ser internada. E talvez eu precise de tratamento psicológico. Estou começando a ficar traumatizada.

- PORQUE ELA ERA GORDA E PRATICAMENTE CUSPIA VENENO NELE TODA A VEZ QUE SE FALAVAM! – completou Berny, fazendo com que eu quisesse que o chão se partisse naquele exato momento para que eu pudesse cair num buraco sem fundo e morrer de vez. À minha volta, outros alunos começavam a nos encarar, assustados.

Espera aí. Gorda?

_Gorda?_

Sério que essa foi a maneira _menos pior_ que você encontrou para dizer que eu era uma pequena baleia, Berny? Foi uma fase da minha vida de criança, todo mundo tem a sua!

Esqueçam o tratamento psicológico. Eu precisava mesmo era de amigos novos. _Urgentemente_. Os meus estavam com a validade vencida.

Eu aproveitei o momento que eles estavam tendo, mesmo que estivessem se divertindo às minhas custas, e saí de fininho. Peguei minha bolsa embaixo da mesa e fui embora antes que eles conseguissem parar de rir e trocar apelidos antigos por tempo suficiente para me notar.

Sair do Salão Principal foi fácil. O problema foi que, destrambelhada como eu era, trombei com outro estudante na primeira curva que fiz em direção à sala de História da Magia.

Não preciso dizer que meu material conseguiu pular magicamente da minha mochila e se espalhou pelo chão, não é mesmo?

- Mas que droga. – resmunguei entredentes. – Mil perdões, foi minha culpa e... – nesse momento eu olhei para cima.

- Não foi nada. Acontece com todo mundo. – disse Thomas Hoult, sorrindo.

* * *

*1 poção metamorfoseadora? Não, eu não faço ideia se existe.

*2 Diagon-Al porque eu prefiro a versão original de todo e qualquer nome. Os nomes das casas de Hogwarts, porém, permanecerão segundo a tradução.

* * *

**N/A**: Eu não queria terminar o capítulo assim, mas isso tudo com o Thomas Hoult com certeza deixa uma pulga atrás da orelha, certo? Não sei se repararam, mas este capitulo foi mais como uma introdução, uma apresentação à vida da Lily. A estória em si e a história de cada personagem virão com o tempo.

Os caps terão, em média, esse tamanho. Caso contrário, serão maiores. Estou postando este hoje para a felicidade geral (ou não), mas saibam que eu não terei um dia oficial para postagem. Tudo vai depender do meu tempo, da minha criatividade e, obviamente, das vossas reviews. Sim, estou fazendo chantagem.

Me dêem reviews e eu lhes darei o que ler. Estou falando sério. Minha imaginação se alimenta das opiniões de vocês sobre o que eu escrevo.

Aviso final: a fic está sendo escrita conforme estou postando. Não tenho capítulos de garantia para postar então torçam para que eu não desista no meio do caminho!111

_Bjss!_


	3. Cada qual com seu castigo

Depois daquele primeiro capítulo _medíocre_ que eu postei, achei que vocês mereciam um_ textinho_ melhor e maior, não acham? ;)

* * *

_Anteriormente..._

_Inicio mais um dia rotineiro da minha vida de estudante de Hogwarts, juntamente com minha melhor amiga, Alex. Para minha sorte, dou de cara com os Marotos e, como já é de praxe, tenho uma pequena e inocente (ou não) discussão com James Potter. Depois de ser motivo de chacota por parte dos meus próprios amigos, me retiro do Salão Principal e choco com Thomas Hoult no corredor._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO II**

**Cada qual com seu castigo**

Eu provavelmente estava encarando Thomas de um jeito bastante engraçado, porque ele deu uma risada tímida.

- Está tudo bem? – me perguntou ele.

Não me entendam mal, eu não sou do tipo de garota que fica abobalhada ao redor de outros caras, mas Thomas Hoult era uma das criaturas mais belas e adoráveis que eu já tivera o prazer de conhecer. Sempre bem disposto, não perdia uma oportunidade para mostrar as covinhas que lhe surgiam no rosto toda a vez que sorria. Isso, combinado com seus olhos, azuis da cor do céu, e seus cabelos negros, fazia qualquer pessoa do sexo feminino desejar poder tirar um pouco do seu tempo para o admirar. Thomas era também um rapaz bastante inteligente _e _monitor da Corvinal. Combinação perfeita de dotes, hein?

Mas claro, como todo o garoto que se preze e que mereça atenção, Thomas era _comprometido_.

Lori Earls era sem dúvida uma garota de sorte. Thomas era o tipo de cara que você leva à sua casa, para que seus pais o conheçam. E o aprovem, obviamente.

Largando meus devaneios, me abaixei para recolher meu material.

- Droga, eu sou um desastre. – resmunguei, mais para mim mesma do que para ele.

Thomas deu outra risadinha, antes de se ajoelhar para me ajudar.

- Uau, você carrega uma porção de coisas aqui dentro, não? – perguntou ele, notando a quantidade de livros que estavam espalhados.

Eu enrubesci. Sabia que um dia ainda desenvolveria algum problema de coluna por carregar excesso de peso. Mas sem problema, nada que madame Pomfrey não possa resolver.

- Bem, eu nunca sei que livro eu posso vir a precisar. – foi minha resposta genial.

- Mas Lily, nós temos um horário. A partir dele nós sabemos que aulas vamos ter. – disse ele, divertido.

A cada momento, eu sentia que meu tom de pele ia se assemelhando mais e mais ao tom dos meus cabelos.

- Eu carrego livros a mais porque geralmente gosto de estudar na hora de almoço, ou depois das aulas, e assim eu poupo de ter que ir e vir do dormitório mais vezes do que é necessário. – expliquei-lhe.

- É, soa como Lily Evans. – disse Thomas, dando-me uma piscada de olho amigável.

Eu ri e revirei meus olhos. A esse ponto meus livros já haviam voltado para o seu devido lugar e nós nos levantamos novamente.

Um silêncio meio desconfortável pairou no ar.

- Er, bem, acho que eu te vejo na reunião de monitoria amanhã à noite, certo? – ele perguntou.

É claro que sim. Quando foi que Lily Evans faltou a uma bendita reunião? Não importava o quão chata ela fosse, eu ia e cumpria com minhas responsabilidades.

Mas eu obviamente não disse isso em voz alta.

- É, eu acho que sim. – depois dei uma olhada rápida no meu relógio de pulso. – Olhem só! É melhor eu me apressar se não quiser chegar atrasada na aula. Até mais, Thomas!

E essa foi a melhor maneira – e a mais medíocre – que eu encontrei para sair dali antes que a clima ficasse ainda mais esquisito.

Thomas me mandou um "até mais!" acompanhado de um aceno de mão e seguiu na direção oposta à que eu ia.

Eu não fiquei sozinha por muito tempo, durante meu percurso até a aula. Momentos depois de me separar de Thomas escutei as vozes de Berny e Alex atrás de mim. Os dois estavam no meio de uma discussão, coisa que não era muito incomum entre eles. Dessa vez, o tema era quadribol.

Na verdade, o tema era geralmente quadribol.

- ...não importa quem ganhou ou não a partida, a jogada de Brown foi brilhante! – dizia Berny.

- Você pirou?! – exclamou Alex. – Aquele passe de Smith foi _tudo_. O cara é brilhante! Nunca vi ninguém marcar tantos pontos seguidos como ele marcou no último jogo!

Berny bufou em desdém.

Eles estavam se referindo a John Smith e Robert Brown, artilheiros do time da Grifinória e Corvinal, respectivamente.

- Mas e você, Lily, o que acha? – perguntou Berny.

- Eu acho é que vocês deveriam arrumar um novo hobby. Quadribol está mexendo com a cabeça de vocês.

- E fazer o quê? Enfiar a cara nos livros, como você? – Alex comentou.

Eu arqueei minhas sobrancelhas e encarei os dois.

- Sim, muito mais útil para o vosso futuro do que ficar voando num pedaço de pau, atrás de uma bola. E essa é a minha opinião final.

Eu agradeci a Merlin que naquele momento nós chegamos à sala de aula, o que tornou impossível que eles tentassem contra argumentar comigo. Ao invés disso, sentaram-se juntos numa das mesas do fundo da sala, a fim de continuarem a discussão.

Eu estava esperando sentar com Alex no nosso lugar costumeiro, mais próximo ao quadro, porém eu fora abandonada.

Oh, vida cruel.

Dessa forma, Lily Evans se sentou sozinha e ninguém se atreveu a sentar do seu lado. Isso porque História da Magia era considerada uma aula para bater papo, e eu era provavelmente a única aluna que prestava atenção no que Binns estava falando. Levando em conta que eu não era a melhor companhia durante as aulas em geral, o lugar ao meu lado permaneceu vazio.

Os primeiros quinze minutos de aula decorreram calmamente. Até que _eles _resolveram aparecer.

Eu não conseguia entender o que levara Remus, Peter, Sirius e Potter a chegarem atrasados. Eles desceram para tomar café no mesmo horário que eu, oras!

Era obviamente mais uma das suas múltiplas maneiras de atrair a atenção para eles. Não interessa. Não me afetava.

Ou assim eu pensei.

Acho que não preciso dizer que Binns nem ao menos notou que quatro alunos haviam acabado de chegar. Por sinal, atrasados. Dumbledore precisava substituir esse homem (ou fantasma) imediatamente.

Eu, por outro lado, percebi muito facilmente quando James Potter veio se sentar ao meu lado.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – foi minha pergunta direta. Nem me dei ao trabalho de olhar para ele.

Ele deu um meio-sorriso.

- Olhe ao seu redor. Este era o único lugar disponível.

Avaliei o ambiente e percebi que ele estava certo. Mas nada impedia que qualquer um dos outros três – sério, qualquer um! – pudesse ter sentado onde ele estava agora.

E foi isso que eu lhe disse.

- Mas por que você não sentou com Sirius e deixou Remus sentar aqui?

Ele riu da minha proposta como se fosse a coisa mais absurda do mundo.

- E deixar de passar duas horas de qualidade ao seu lado, ruiva? Jamais!

Eu bufei de indignação.

- Pena que esse ocorrido não agrade ambas as partes. – eu cuspi. – E é _Evans _para você, Potter.

- Só para que conste, eu nunca pedi para você me chamar de Potter. Você é quem insiste em me tratar pelo sobrenome. Por mim, você poderia perfeitamente me tratar por James, ou qualquer apelido que te agradasse. Sendo assim, já que eu não tenho o direito de escolher como _você_ me chama, você não tem o direito de dizer como eu devo _te _chamar. – disse ele, me dando sua piscadela doente, que ele considerava charmosa.

_Droga_. Fazia sentido.

- E só para que conste, _Potter_, eu te trato pelo sobrenome sim, porém não deixa de ser o seu nome. Já ruiva é uma cor de cabelo, e eu tenho _certeza_ de que eu não sou uma cor de cabelo. – retruquei.

Potter deu de ombros.

- Mas ruiva é um apelido legal. Muita gente gostaria de ter cabelo vermelho para receber esse apelido. Deveria se sentir honrada.

- Não quando _certas pessoas_ fazem esse apelido soar como uma crítica, não um elogio. – desdenhei.

Ele pôs a mão sobre o peito e fez cara de choque, como se tivesse ficado ofendido com a minha acusação.

- Como você se atreve a pensar de mim assim? – disse ele, da forma mais dramática que eu já vi. Depois ele voltou à sua expressão debochada. – Qual é, ruiva, não pense tão mal de mim.

A qualquer momento eu poderia precisar de uma injeção para raiva, porque eu já sentia a espuma começando a sair pelo cantos da minha boca.

- Nossa, Potter, eu acho que nunca tive o desprazer de conversar com alguém tão _cínico_ quanto você!

Como sempre, minhas críticas não tiveram o efeito desejado. Por que ele não começava a chorar feito um bebezão e ia embora de vez? Mas que mer...

- Hey, acho que você nunca me chamou de cínico! – exclamou ele, como se o Natal tivesse chegado mais cedo esse ano. – Acho que é mais um adjetivo para adicionar à lista. – completou, com outra piscadela. De repente, pareceu notar algo e seus olhos brilharam feito os de um vira-lata que acabou de ganhar um dono. – 'Pera aí, você disse mesmo que nós estamos conversando? Digo, isso não é uma discussão?

Revirei meus olhos. Eu precisava de uma boa dose de paciência para lidar com esse garoto. Ou uma dose bem forte de Firewhiskey*. As duas opções pareciam bastante plausíveis.

- É claro que não. Nós estamos discutindo, isso não é óbvio? E para de conversar! Eu preciso prestar atenção na aula!

- Decida-se, ruiva. Está me deixando confuso. – reclamou ele, embora seu tom fosse brincalhão. – E por que você iria precisar prestar atenção? Quer dizer, não foi você mesma quem deu aula para o Binns e lhe ensinou tudo o que ele sabe hoje?

- Potter, suas tentativas de brincadeira são frustrantes, sério. – disse eu, num tom entediado.

Ele deu uma risada rouca, até um pouco triste. Percebendo que eu não estava gostando tanto assim da conversa, como ele desejava, Potter manteve-se quieto no seu lugar durante o resto da aula. Tenho que admitir que, por um momento – bem curto, devo dizer – eu achei que tinha sido um pouquinho grossa demais. Ele nem sequer me chamara para sair ainda, afinal!

Deste modo, caímos num silêncio desconfortável. De vez em quando eu sentia que ele me observava pelo canto do olho, mas em momento algum eu me dirigi a ele novamente. Nem ele se dirigiu a mim.

Mas isso provavelmente se deve ao fato de que ele caiu num sono pesado por boa parte da aula. Pobre Binns, não consegue cativar seus alunos.

* * *

- Então, você e James conversaram bastante durante a aula. – comentou Alex, durante o almoço.

Eu dei de ombros.

- É verdade. – concordou Berny. – Do que é que vocês tanto falavam?

- Brigávamos, você quer dizer? – zombei.

- Com vocês dois é tudo a mesma coisa. Vocês deram motivo para bastantes cochichos durante a aula, sabia? James Potter e Lily Evans numa conversa que não terminou em escândalo. Uma surpresa para todos.

- Ah, foi?

Berny e Alex se entreolharam.

- Por que você está dando respostas tão curtas? – perguntou Alex, num tom zombeteiro. – Está escondendo algo da gente?

Eu dei um suspiro longo.

- Eu não entendo vocês. Ainda hoje de manhã disseram que estavam cansados de me ouvir falar de Potter e agora querem que eu fale sobre ele? Não consigo entender!

- Calma, Lily. Foi só uma perguntinha inocente. – defendeu-se Berny.

Mas eu fechei a cara e voltei minha atenção para a minha comida. Ela era a única que não parecia complicada para mim.

* * *

Alex e Berny não me perturbaram mais o resto do almoço, quanto a Potter. Na verdade, era eu que ficava perturbada com o assunto. Eu geralmente era uma pessoa simpática, alguém de fácil convívio até, devo dizer, mas havia dias em que parecia que eu tinha acordado para me irritar com tudo e todos. Meus amigos, porém, não tinham culpa alguma do meu mal-humor desnecessário, então tentei compensar a minha ignorância durante o resto do dia.

Naquela tarde teríamos aula de Runas Antigas e Feitiços, sendo esta última uma das minhas matérias preferidas. Ou pelo menos eu e Alex teríamos essas matérias, já que no horário de Runas Berny estaria tendo aula de Estudo dos Trouxas. Eu mesma participei dessa aula no terceiro ano, mas me sentia tentada a corrigir o que o professor estava falando a todo o momento. As noções que os bruxos tinham dos trouxas sempre foram estranhas para mim. Já para Berny, que era um bruxo sangue-puro, assim como Alex, isso não fazia diferença.

Separámo-nos no corredor da sala de Runas.

- Até mais tarde, garotas. – despediu-se Berny, já seguindo caminho.

Retribuímos acenando e entrámos na nossa sala. De forma automática, eu fui até meu lugar predileto: segunda fileira, coluna da esquerda, cadeira da direita. Pode parecer estranho, mas eu fazia o máximo para me sentar sempre naquele assento. Dali eu tinha uma ótima visão do quadro e escutava bem o professor, embora não fosse forçada a tê-lo me encarando diretamente.

Alex insistia que era paranoia minha. Nunca se negou a sentar do meu lado, porém. Eu desconfiava que tinha algo a ver com o fato de que ela era um fracasso em Runas, como a maioria dos outros alunos.

Logo a aula começou. Como de praxe, eu fazia o máximo para prestar atenção e, quando necessário, tirar notas, mas num determinado escutei alguém começar a resmungar.

- Como ele espera que nós entendamos o que está sendo dito? – disse Alex. – Por que ele não fala a nossa língua?

Eu ri.

- Talvez porque a aula é de Runas Antigas, não de inglês? – brinquei, num sussurro, para que ninguém mais escutasse.

- Eu aposto que se ele estivesse falando em Japonês eu entenderia mais. Nunca consegui gostar de Runas.

- Então por que escolheu esta disciplina? – eu perguntei, curiosa.

Ela levou alguns instantes, pensando.

- Porque _você _escolheu. – foi a sua resposta. – E também porque no momento parecia uma escolha inteligente. Se bem que agora eu ache que quem se deu bem foi Bernard.

- Você tem consciência de que ele não aprende nada de útil nas aulas de Estudo dos Trouxas, certo?

Alex bufou.

- E _eu_ aprendo alguma coisa aqui, por acaso?

- Você é uma graça, Alexandra. – disse eu, rindo baixo para que ninguém escutasse.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Isso, ria de mim. Vou adicionar essa à minha lista de vinganças contra você.

Não cheguei a responder, porque naquele momento o professor chamou a atenção dos alunos para um aviso.

- Ouçam todos, parem de conversar aí no fundo. – começou ele. – Tenho um trabalho a propor para vocês. Vou distribuir textos para que vocês traduzam até à próxima semana, tudo bem?

Ouviram-se alguns resmungos pela sala.

- Não reclamem. Para facilitar, vou deixar que a tradução seja feita em duplas.

A reação dos alunos mudou imediatamente. Inclusive a de Alex.

- Lily, amiga linda do meu coração! Vai fazer o texto comigo, certo? – perguntou ela, subitamente com melhor humor.

Eu não pude deixar de achar engraçado.

- Não sei, Alex. Não costumo trabalhar com gente vingativa.

- Esqueça o que eu falei! Pessoas maravilhosas como você não merecem passar por nenhum tipo de castigo ou vingança.

- Mas eu ri de você ainda agora. E te enganei hoje de manhã. Você tem certeza que são ações perdoáveis?

Ela acenou com a cabeça repetidamente.

- Com certeza! Agora aceite fazer comigo porque eu não vou me humilhar mais. – reclamou ela.

Revirei meus olhos e dei um aceno esnobe com a mão.

- É, acho que posso quebrar esse galho para você. Afinal, se eu não fizesse com você, quem mais faria?

Ela me encarou.

- Lily, nós _sempre_ fazemos trabalhos juntas. E você sabe que eu poderia perfeitamente encontrar outra pessoa para fazer dupla comigo. – foi a vez de Alex me dar uma olhada esnobe.

- Detalhes, detalhes...

* * *

A aula de Feitiços decorreu normalmente. Flitwick não passou nada de novo, apenas revisou os principais encantamentos que havíamos aprendido naquele ano, como forma de nos lembrar que as provas finais estavam perto, e que o momento para começar a estudar e revisar já se iniciara.

Depois do jantar, Alex e Berny tinham treino de quadribol com Potter e o resto do time da Grifinória, então eu fiquei sozinha no dormitório feminino, revisando a minha redação de Poções, que seria entregue no dia seguinte. A mesma que Alex me pediu para copiar assim que voltou do treino.

- Essa é a minha redação? – ela perguntou.

Folgada.

- E por que seria? – retruquei eu, em tom de brincadeira.

- Porque você é uma amiga maravilhosa que disse que me emprestaria a sua redação depois do ocorrido de hoje de manhã, lembra?

- Hey, achei que estávamos quites quanto a isso no momento eu que formámos dupla pra Runas!

- Eu pensei melhor e decidi que você não fez mais do que a sua obrigação como amiga. – ela explicou. – Enquanto que me acordar daquele modo hoje de manhã não foi _nada_ amigável. Agora vamos lá, me passe essa redação. Tenho que copiá-la antes que adormeça.

Ela nem sequer esperou que eu entregasse o pergaminho para ela. O tomou das minhas mãos e começou a copiar, sem ao menos prestar atenção no que estava escrevendo.

De repente, ela parou.

- Williams e as amiguinhas não estão aqui, certo? – Alex perguntou.

Olhei para ela, confusa.

- Não, e você sabe que elas sempre chegam tarde. O dormitório não é nada para elas além de um lugar para passar a noite. – e ainda bem. O pouco tempo que eu tinha que passar perto delas durante o dia era mais do que suficiente.

Alex largou a minha redação e pulou para a minha cama.

- Você não vai acreditar no que aconteceu depois do treino! – ela exclamou, animadamente. – Eu tomei meu banho demoradamente, como sempre faço, mas quando estava voltando para o castelo escutei uma voz feminina saindo do balneário dos garotos. Você sabe que eu sou curiosa...

- Ênfase no curiosa, por favor. – interrompi.

- ...por isso me escondi do lado de fora para tentar descobrir quem era. – continuou ela, sem ligar para a minha interrupção. – Te dou um galeão se você adivinhar quem era.

Eu fingi pensar.

- Hum... a Murta-Que-Geme?

- Errado. Leslie Williams.

Arqueei minhas sobrancelhas, começando a ficar curiosa. Leslie era o tipo de garota que não ia para o balneário masculino para conversar, e sim para outras coisas. Se é que vocês me entendem.

- Mais uma chance para você ganhar seu galeão: quem estava conversando com ela?

- Alex, você _sabe_ que eu _não faço ideia_!

- Ok, ok. _James Potter_. – ela disse, e me encarou com expectativa.

Eu olhei para ela com desconfiança.

- Me desculpa, mas que tipo de reação você está esperando de mim? – perguntei, por fim.

Ela bufou.

- Você não está nem um pouquinho curiosa para saber o que eles estavam conversando? Eu sei que você está.

Para falar a verdade, eu estava sim. Mas jamais admitiria.

- Por que eu iria querer saber o que Leslie Williams estava conversando com James Potter? – eu perguntei, com desdém. – Mas estou vendo que você não vai me deixar em paz enquanto não contar, então vá em frente.

Ela abriu um grande sorriso e se inclinou para frente. Depois começou a sussurrar – como se houvesse mais alguém no local.

- Você acredita que ela estava tentando _voltar_ com ele? – ela me contou.

Deixe-me esclarecer um pouco o porquê de isso ser, pelo menos para Alex, uma notícia bombástica. Potter e Williams namoraram por cerca de dois meses no começo do ano passado, e ela insistia que tinha sido ela mesma quem terminara o namoro, dizendo-se entediada com a relação, porém o boato geral é de que Potter a pegou ficando com outro num corredor. Não duvido que haja um pouco de verdade nas duas possibilidades.

- Logo _ela_, que o traiu! – exclamou Alex, que acreditava na traição de Williams. – E todo mundo sabe que James não repete garotas, então o que poderia ter levado aquela vadia a querer voltar o namoro?!

Eu comecei a rir, e Alex me olhou estranho.

- O que foi?

- Nada, é só que você 'tá falando como se estivesse com ciúmes de Potter, ou algo do gênero. "Aquela vadia!" – eu imitei, gesticulando dramaticamente. – O que houve, Alex? Juntou-se ao fã clube, é? Estou desapontada com você.

- Ai, Lily, não é nada disso. – tentou se justificar, revirando os olhos. – Você vai me deixar terminar, ou não?

- Ainda tem mais?

- Sim. Como eu estava dizendo, ela quis reatar o namoro, e ele deu um _grande fora_ nela! – Alex começou a rir descontroladamente, e eu não pude evitar juntar-me a ela.

- Alex, você não presta mesmo. Rindo da desgraça alheia!

- Como se você não estivesse se divertindo com isso, srta. Monitora-certinha-que-tem-pena-de-todos. Eu sei que até mesmo você gosta quando a Williams se ferra.

Eu revirei os olhos. Alex me conhecia bem.

- Ok, eu admito. Saber que ela tomou um fora é realmente algo para se rir.

- Especialmente porque foi de um certo rapaz que agora continua disponível para você, estou certa?

- Alex! – exclamei antes de atirar meu travesseiro na sua cara.

Depois do choque inicial de ter ganhado uma "travesseirada", Alex se recompôs e, rindo, atirou o objeto de volta para mim e correu para pegar o seu próprio travesseiro, o qual ela também me jogou.

Eu já ia retribuir em dose dupla quando a porta do dormitório se abriu. Leslie Williams entrou, com Ruth Moore e Donna Martin em seu enlaço. Ela não parecia estar com um humor muito agradável, e ao ver o que estávamos fazendo, ela nos olhou com desdém.

- Acho melhor voltarmos, garotas. – ela disse a suas amigas. – Parece que entramos no dormitório do primeiro ano.

Típico comentário de Leslie Williams. Moore e Martin não fizeram anda além de dar uma risadinha seca, e seguiram Williams para dentro do quarto.

Eu e Alex nos entreolhamos e trocamos uma risada disfarçada, ambas sabidas do porquê do mal-humor de nossa querida colega.

Alex voltou a copiar a minha redação e eu fiquei na minha cama, disfarçadamente observando os movimentos de Leslie e das amigas.

Leslie Williams era uma loira atlética, com cabelos ondulados e compridos, que iam até a base das suas costas. Seu ar esnobe e sua auto-estima elevada eram características do seu sangue puro, uma marca registrada de família, digamos. Era uma adolescente bastante popular, porém não possuía o melhor dos históricos. Geralmente era reconhecida por ser bastante atirada para cima dos garotos, sem um pingo de vergonha. Mas para falar a verdade, eu sentia que esse comportamento pouco respeitoso dela não passava de fachada, como se ela estivesse tentando acobertar algo sobre si mesma.

O mesmo eu não posso pensar sobre Ruth Moore e Donna Martin. Aquelas duas podiam não possuir o talento e a beleza de Leslie, mas faziam de tudo para ser como ela. Moore era uma morena baixinha, com olhos castanhos como os cabelos cacheados. Eu precisava dizer, ela parecia ter apenas uma parte do cérebro. Martin tinha a estatura média-alta de Leslie, bem como seus olhos azuis, embora seus cabelos fossem pretos e lisos.

Essas três faziam uma combinação muito estranha. Mas quem sou eu para falar de esquisitice, afinal?

* * *

Poções era a primeira aula de quinta-feira de manhã. Slughorn se atrasou dez meros minutos e isso foi o suficiente para a sala se tornar uma algazarra. Não importa se estávamos no sexto ano, a maior parte dos alunos continuava se comportando como se tivesse doze anos.

- Silêncio, todo mundo! – ordenou ele, logo que chegou. – Todos nos seus lugares, por favor. Vou passar nas mesas recolhendo a redação de semana passada. Depois que eu levar os vossos trabalhos podem preparar os ingredientes e o caldeirão para iniciarmos a preparação de uma poção de _Veritaserum_. Podem ir se adiantado e vendo como ela é feita na página 276 dos vossos livros.

De repente a sala se encheu do típico barulho de papel sendo sacudido, enquanto abríamos os livros, conforme pedido. _Veritaserum_ era uma poção complexa de se fazer, que ficava pronta num prazo de um mês. Teríamos bastante trabalho pela frente.

Slughorn não se demorou muito com a explicação de como iríamos fazer a poção, orientando-nos a tentar por conta própria. Depois de muita concentração, organização e paciência para fazer não só a minha poção como também fingir que não estava ajudando Alex e Berny com as deles, finalmente terminei a primeira etapa.

- Muito bem, srta. Evans. Um orgulho para todos, como sempre. – disse Slughorn, sempre bajulador, enquanto passava pelas mesas para verificar como todos estavam indo.

Eu sempre me sentia envergonhada quando ele fazia esse tipo de elogio em voz alta, porque fazia parecer que eu era melhor do que os outros e eu definitivamente não me sentia à vontade com isso. Não só porque eu não concordava, aliás, nossa sala tinha ótimos alunos, mas também porque Slughorn tinha algum tipo de favoritismo por certos alunos e eu estava entre eles. Digamos que nem todo mundo gostava muito disso.

- Ah, e me lembrei de algo! – continuou ele. – No próximo fim de semana darei a última festinha desse ano e a srta. está, obviamente, convi...

Ele nunca chegou a terminar porque naquele momento alguma coisa explodiu.

_E respingou em cima de todo mundo_.

Olhando em volta para tentar entender o que aconteceu, me deparo com Potter _caindo de rir_ e um Sirius irritadíssimo do lado dele.

- CARA, VOCÊ VAI ME PAGAR POR ESSA! – berrou Sirius, enquanto sacudia a mistura gosmenta que tinha saído do caldeirão de Potter, diretamente para cima dele e do resto dos alunos. Nem Slughorn escapou.

Potter não conseguia parar de rir. Eu me virei para a frente novamente, querendo ignorar o ocorrido, porém encontrei vestígios do que quer que Potter tenha colocado no caldeirão dele _dentro do MEU caldeirão_.

- POTTER, OLHA O QUE VOCÊ FEZ! – foi a minha vez de gritar. Eu teria ficado perfeitamente quieta se o comportamento vergonhoso daquele moleque não tivesse me afetado. Ou afetado a minha poção. Era a mesma coisa. – VOCÊ TEM NOÇÃO DE QUANTO TEMPO EU LEVEI PARA...

- CHEGA! CHEGA, TODO MUNDO! – exclamou Slughorn, num tom que assustou até mesmo a mim. – JAMES POTTER, JÁ PARA A SALA DO DIRETOR!

Eu olhei para Potter e ele retribuiu o olhar. Porém, enquanto o meu dizia "bem feito" o dele demonstrava que estava tentando não rir. Patético.

- Srta. Evans! – continuou Slughorn, me assustando, mesmo que o tom dele estivesse agora muito mais calmo. – Acompanhe Potter até a sala do Diretor, por favor.

_O quê?_

* * *

* Firewhiskey soa muito melhor do que Uísque de Fogo, certo? Eu pelo menos acho que dá muito mais emoção à coisa.

* * *

**N/A:** Eis o maior capítulo que eu já escrevi na minha vida!

achei que fosse ficar ruim, ou grande demais, mas acredito que o tamanho esteja adequado. Assim, dá pra ter mais conteúdo e vocês têm mais o que ler ;D

Fiquei com medo de que, fazendo caps grandes, a história pudesse acabar muito rápido, mas digamos que eu tenho uma lista com umas 20 coisas que têm que acontecer nessa fic e _nenhuma_ entrou nesse capítulo. Estou esperançosa, afinal.

E hey! Capítulos grandes = mais coisas para comentar. Usem e abusem das reviews, por favor!

E falando em reviews...

* * *

Percebi que não respondi às reviews do prólogo (sorry!) então vou responder tudo agora (inclusive as das pessoas que tem login, porque nem todo mundo entra no email, certo?):

**Atenas's Daughter:** eu respondi pelo email, mas como não vi se chegou ou não, comento de novo. Adorei a long-review, e é ótimo saber que você ainda lê fics e ficará me infernizando por aqui!

**cs:** espero que fique tão bom quanto você está esperando!

**V Black:** que bom que gostou ;) espero que continue acompanhando!

**Guest**: ebaaaa o/ quanto mais gente lendo, melhor ;D

**ika chan**: intrigante e misteriosa: duas ótimas características para uma fic! que bom que você acha que esta seja assim *-*


	4. O azar está no ar

Oi oi, gente! Demorou um pouco mais, mas a escola está no meu pé.

Aguardem capítulos com intervalos mais demorados...

* * *

_Anteriormente..._

_Tenho uma conversa desconfortável com Thomas Hoult no corredor e sigo para a aula de História da Magia com Berny e Alex. Eles sentam juntos e eu acabo sentada com Potter do meu lado. Recebo um trabalho em dupla para Runas Antigas, a fazer com Alex. Alex descobre que Leslie Williams tentou voltar com James Potter, seu ex-namorado, e que ele a rejeitou. Na quinta-feira, durante a aula de Poções, Potter explode um caldeirão, numa de suas muitas traquinices, e eu sou ordenada a levá-lo até a sala de Dumbledore._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO III**

**O azar está no ar**

_**ou**_

**Infelizes obrigações**

Eu era, provavelmente, a pessoa mais azarada de todo o sexto ano. Talvez até de Hogwarts. Quem sabe, do mundo inteiro.

Ok, eu posso ter exagerado um pouquinho.

Meu dia começara perfeitamente bem naquela quinta-feira de manhã, até o momento em que James Potter decidiu que explodir caldeirões era divertido.

No meu percurso até à sala do professor Dumbledore, debatia comigo mesma se não seria melhor para toda a humanidade se eu liquidasse Potter ali mesmo, num corredor do castelo. Pensando bem, a única coisa que me impedia de fazer tal atrocidade era o fato que eu seria certamente expulsa de Hogwarts, caso o fizesse.

Ao meu lado, Potter dava curtas risadas e me olhava pelo canto do olho, enquanto eu tentava ignorar a sua presença e seguia no meu passo mais rápido.

Infelizmente, ele era rápido. Não teve dificuldade nenhuma em me acompanhar e nem demonstrou cansaço algum pela ação. Estúpido jogador de quadribol.

Foi somente quando chegámos à base da escada que nos levaria até Dumbledore que eu percebi que não sabia a senha. Não perguntara ao professor Slughorn e nem tinha sabido pelos monitores-chefe, os únicos alunos que obtêm conhecimento semanalmente da nova senha.

Bufei de indignação e já tinha dado meia volta para encontrar alguém que me ajudasse quando escutei:

- Calda de abóbora. – disse Potter. A águia que guardava a entrada deu espaço a uma escadaria. – Vamos? – ele me perguntou.

Eu o encarei.

- Como você poderia saber a senha de Dumbledore? – perguntei-lhe com os olhos estreitados de desconfiança.

Ao invés de me dar uma resposta decente e plausível, como "eu massacrei o monitor-chefe por ela" ou "roubei a correspondência da McGonagall", ele apenas deu de ombros.

- Tenho minhas fontes. E te poupei um bocado de trabalho. – acrescentou, orgulhoso de si mesmo. – Você bem que poderia agradecer, não?

Revirei meus olhos e passei na sua frente, tomando a liderança do percurso.

Atrás de mim, Potter riu.

- Deixando a melhor vista para mim, Lily? – zombou ele. – Como sempre, muito gentil da sua parte.

'Pera aí. Potter estava olhando meu traseiro?

- Argh. Nojento. – resmunguei eu, apressando meu passo para que sumisse da sua vista. Por que os garotos são todos tarados?

Logo os degraus se acabaram e nos deparamos com uma porta, na qual eu bati.

Enquanto eu aguardava resposta, Potter me olhou divertido.

- O que foi, tarado? – perguntei.

Potter riu.

- Eu não sou tarado. Você não pode culpar meu instinto masculino.

- Homens são tarados. Você é tarado. – foi minha conclusão.

- Então a seus olhos eu sou um homem? – incrível como ele só absorveu essa parte. – Engraçado, eu poderia jurar que para você eu era apenas um moleque bagunceiro.

Eu o olhei dos pés à cabeça, rapidamente, e depois o olhei nos olhos. Ele me deu seu sorriso torto.

- Potter, seu corpo pode ser de homem, mas em mentalidade você ainda tem sete anos.

Nesse momento Dumbledore disse "Entrem." pelo outro lado da porta, poupando-me de maiores embaraços. Como ele sabia que éramos mais de um do outro lado permanece um mistério para mim.

Abri a porta devagar e entrei. Notei a entrada de Potter, logo atrás de mim.

- Srta. Evans, sr. Potter. – ele nos cumprimentou. Apontou para os lugares à sua frente. – Venham, fiquem à vontade.

Percebi que não era a primeira vez que Potter vinha à sala do diretor. Isto porque a nossa primeira reação é a surpresa, devido à decoração. A sala é repleta de quadros com os antigos diretores, e todo o aluno que passa por eles pela primeira vez não consegue evitar olhar. Eu já havia vindo diversas vezes para trazer bagunceiros. Potter com certeza viera como um destes.

Sentámo-nos conforme foi ordenado.

- Pois bem, o que vos traz aqui? – perguntou Dumbledore, simpaticamente.

Dumbledore, eu estava lhe trazendo Potter! Tenho certeza que o senhor deveria estar com um olhar de ódio profundo ao invés de sorrir para ele de forma tão amigável.

Decidida a fazê-lo odiar James Potter, eu contei detalhadamente o ocorrido na aula de Poções. Preciso dizer, porém, que não foi uma missão fácil. Potter me interrompeu diversas vezes para acrescentar uma ou outra informação, fazendo com que parecesse que eu não sabia do que estava falando.

Idiota.

No fim das contas, Dumbledore permaneceu com a mesma expressão, senão com um olhar ainda mais divertido. Sinceramente, não sei o que me fez pensar que alguém - que não eu - poderia ser severo com Potter. Ele tinha Hogwarts inteira na palma da mão.

- Esse comportamento é certamente inadequado para um aluno do sexto ano, sr. Potter. – disse Dumbledore, embora seu tom de voz lhe negasse as palavras. – E com certeza a minha excelentíssima monitora concorda que nada será mais justo como punição do que quatro domingos de detenção, estou certo? – ele me olhou, buscando uma resposta.

Apenas confirmei com a cabeça. Agora era o momento em que ele daria a Potter uma lição de moral, dizendo que Hogwarts se orgulha da sua disciplina e que de forma alguma um aluno imaturo como ele teria o direito de mudar essa imagem da escola.

Ao invés disso, Dumbledore permaneceu me olhando e disse:

- E acho também que se há alguém capaz de aplicar uma boa detenção ao sr. Potter seria a senhorita, não é mesmo?

Eu com certeza arregalei meus olhos de surpresa, porque ao meu lado Potter segurou uma risada.

- Ou haveria algum problema nisso? – Dumbledore perguntou, preocupado. – Se houver, se a senhorita já tiver compromissos...

- Não, não. Não há problema algum. É uma das minhas tarefas como monitora, afinal. Será apenas mais uma detenção. – foi a minha resposta. Não deixaria Potter pensar que eu ia dar o braço a torcer.

- Muito bem, então. – disse Dumbledore, mais relaxado. – Vão ser quatro domingos de detenção. Dois na biblioteca e dois na sala dos troféus, com duração de três horas, cada dia. Alguma dúvida?

Nenhum de nós dois disse nada, então ele concluiu.

- Tudo certo, então. Estão dispensados. Apressem-se ou chegarão atrasados para a próxima aula.

* * *

Logo depois de sair da sala de Dumbledore fiz meu percurso até à aula como se ele não existisse. Melhor, como se não estivesse do meu lado o tempo inteiro.

Meu silêncio, porém, não pareceu afetá-lo minimamente. E eu devo admitir que isso _me_ afetou. Estava querendo que ele se tocasse que eu não o queria por perto, afinal!

Dessa forma, nosso percurso até as masmorras decorreu de forma silenciosa, no qual o único barulho escutado era o dos meus passos pesados pelos corredores.

A próxima aula, na verdade, também era Poções. Por ser uma disciplina que envolvia tempo para explicação e momento de prática – ao produzirmos as poções – era uma das poucas matérias que nos ocupava a manhã inteira. Conforme eu já esperava, a sala encontrava-se numa bagunça total. Slughorn tinha obrigado todos a ajudarem a limpar a porcaria que Potter fizera e eu sorri internamente com os olhares furiosos que ele recebia conforme passávamos. Não tinha como alguém gostar de limpar caldeirões, principalmente se não o tinha sujado.

Separei-me do troglodita causador de explosões e fui até Alex e Berny.

- E aí? Como foi com Dumbledore? – perguntou Alex.

Eu suspirei.

- Potter recebeu 4 semanas de detenção.

Vi Berny arquear as sobrancelhas.

- E por que você não está feliz com isso? – perguntou ele.

- Porque sou eu quem vai monitorá-lo. – respondi-lhe com uma careta.

Eles se entreolharam por um momento.

- O que foi? – perguntei.

- Você vive monitorando detenções, por que essa em particular te irritou? – Alex comentou.

Olhei para minha melhor amiga com os olhos estreitados.

- Alex, você está insinuando alguma coisa? – questionei.

Ela levantou as mãos na altura do rosto.

- Eu, nada. Mas você está agindo como se James tivesse feito a brincadeira só para te irritar, ou como se ele tivesse pedido que fosse você, _especificamente você_, quem fosse monitorá-lo. – ela explicou. – Ele não pediu, ou pediu?

Revirei os olhos.

- Não, não pediu. Mas a poção que ele explodiu caiu na minha! E ela já estava pronta _e_ corretamente preparada! – tentei me justificar.

- Sim, Lily, caiu na sua poção. E na de todos os outros alunos. – comentou Berny. – Ninguém aqui parece estar prestes a matar o cara, que nem você está.

Eu fiquei sem saber o que responder. Por que de repente meus amigos estavam me pressionando com o assunto "Potter"? Eu passara anos reclamando dele e ninguém nunca se preocupou em perguntar o porquê disso.

Foi o que lhes disse em voz alta.

- Porque antes parecia uma disputa amigável de quem conseguia irritar quem mais rapidamente. Amigável da parte dele, pelo menos. Você sempre foi um dragão com ele. – disse Bernard. Eu já ia reclamar pela parte do dragão quando ele continuou: - Mas agora ele parece determinado a se aproximar de você, e isso já tem um bom tempo. Tipo, _meses_. E você, de alguma forma, ainda age da mesma forma que vocês se tratavam no primeiro ano.

- Sendo que ele não é mais a mesma pessoa daquela época. – complementou Alex.

Ótimo, um complô contra Lily. Aposto que eles ensaiaram todo o discurso durante o período em que eu estava na sala do diretor.

Olhei em volta e notei que os outros alunos já estavam terminando de limpar tudo e se dispersavam. Aparentemente, Slughorn dera a aula como dada. Isso ia sair caro para todos nas provas finais.

- E se eu não acreditar que ele mudou? – eu disse. – Para falar a verdade, as pessoas não mudam. Elas melhoram. Ou pioram. Potter, na minha mente, está estagnado no tempo. Nada aconteceu com a personalidade dele. Para mim ele ainda é a mesma pessoa que me chamava "tocha humana" no primeiro ano. Então eu vou continuar tratando-o como tal.

Eu disse tudo com tamanha convicção que tenho certeza que, se não estivesse conversando com Alex e Berny, teriam acreditado em cada palavra.

Alex deu um suspiro longo.

- Esqueça, Johnson. Às vezes eu mesma esqueço quão cabeça-dura a nossa Lily é.

- Hey!

- É a verdade. Não negue. – disse Berny.

Cruzei os braços.

- Por que estamos falando de Potter, afinal? – perguntei.

- Quem está falando de mim? – interrogou ninguém mais senão o dito cujo.

Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo, antes de virar.

- O que você quer?

- Eu não quero nada. Estava passando e escutei meu nome. Se eu não posso saber o que falam de mim também não posso fazer mais nada nessa vida. – disse ele, de olhos arregalados.

Estava obviamente surpreso com meu tom rude. Eu sei que eu estava.

Mas nada me faria pedir desculpas.

- Deixa de ser enxerido. É feio se meter nas conversas alheias, sabia?

- É feio falar dos outros, sabia? – ele devolveu, no mesmo tom.

- CHEGA! – exclamou Alex, assustando os poucos alunos que restavam na sala. – Não aguento mais isso. Vocês deem um jeito de resolver os vossos problemas. – depois puxou Bernard pelo braço. – Vamos, Berny, tenho mais que fazer do que escutar essas crianças.

Alexandra, você ainda me paga por essa.

Dessa forma ficámos praticamente sozinhos na sala de Poções, eu olhando para os meus próprios pés e ele sentado, de cara fechada.

Eu não estava nada a fim de falar com ele, então fui até a minha mesa pegar minha mochila. A biblioteca me aguardava.

- Eu estou tão feliz com esta detenção quanto você, se quer saber. – disse Potter, enquanto eu passava.

Olhei para ele. Estava completamente sério, sério como eu não o via há muito tempo.

- Bom saber que o sentimento é recíproco. – comentei, enquanto me afastava.

A última coisa que percebi dele foi um leve movimento de quem está dando de ombros.

* * *

- ELE DISSE O QUÊ?! – berrou Alex. Sério, eu acho que Hogwarts inteira conseguiu escutá-la.

Eu tinha acabado de contar a Alex sobre minha curta conversa com Potter de manhã. A reação dela foi um pouco, digamos... exagerada.

- Não grite, Alex, daqui a pouco estão batendo na porta do dormitório para saber o que estamos fazendo aqui! – era nestes momentos que eu agradecia a Merlin por Leslie Williams e cia. nunca estarem no nosso quarto.

- Desculpe. Mas é que isso é tão _não-James_!

Revirei os olhos. O que poderia Alex saber sobre Potter? Ok, eu sabia ainda menos, mas ainda assim... Ela não convivia _tanto assim_ com ele.

- Como assim, não-James? – perguntei.

- Normalmente ele ficaria feliz por ter a oportunidade de estar perto de você, nem que fosse para te irritar. – ela explicou. – Dizer que está tão satisfeito com essa detenção como você não seria a reação esperada dele. A não ser que você tenha dado a entender que _você_ está satisfeita, porque então seria totalmente James e não-Lily e...

- Para, para. Você está me confundindo. – interrompi-a. – E eu já te disse, ele realmente pareceu não gostar da ideia da detenção comigo, pelo menos depois que eu mandei ele não se meter na nossa conversa.

Alex começou a falar sozinha. Sério, eu estava cercada de loucos.

- Será que ele desistiu? – perguntou ela para si mesma. De repente, pareceu que eu não mais me encontrava ali. – Não... depois de tanto tempo? Por que ele faria isso? Se bem que uma hora todo mundo cansa, e ele aguentou bastante...

- Alex! Fale comigo! Que baboseira é essa?

Ela despertou dos seus pensamentos em voz alta.

- Eu acho que James Potter desistiu de te conquistar.

Bufei, achando a conversa patética.

- Alex, eu te digo uma frase que o garoto me dirigiu e você acha que entrou na mente dele?

- Então você _não quer _que ele tenha desistido de você? – ela me perguntou, mais curiosa que nunca.

- Não foi isso que eu disse! – exclamei. – Ele nunca sequer _tentou_ realmente me conquistar, sempre foi uma brincadeira idiota. O que eu acho é que eu fui bastante rude com ele e o garoto retribuiu! E acho também que você anda vendo muita coisa onde não há.

Ela pareceu pensar.

- Então peça desculpas a ele para que vocês possam se tornar o casal do ano. – disse ela, e eu soube que ela estava brincando comigo este tempo todo.

Peguei o travesseiro mais próximo e joguei na cara dela.

- Se eu não tivesse reunião de monitoria neste exato momento, você ia ver só. – ameacei, não muito assustadoramente.

Alex riu enquanto eu pegava o que sempre levava para as reuniões: algum pergaminho para fazer anotações e os relatórios semanais.

- Vou sair agora, mas vê se não lê mais nenhum romance tosco na minha ausência. Leia alguma coisa com um _serial killer_ e vários assassinatos. – recomendei-lhe.

- Tipo o seu diário? Ou você não retrata como mata suas vítimas? – ela disse, acabando-se de rir depois.

- Ha-ha.

Dei a ela um último olhar mortal antes de sair. Repito: eu preciso de amigos novos.

* * *

A reunião da monitoria foi especialmente entediante naquela noite. Principalmente porque Lexie Allen – a monitora da lufa-lufa – estava fazendo uma descrição estupidamente longa sobre como encontrara um casal de sonserinos numa situação bastante constrangedora, durante a sua última ronda. E eu podia jurar que não era a única que estava cansada da tagarelice dela, porque Brian Jackson, o monitor-chefe, a interrompeu assim que pode e disse que faria o possível para que "tamanha sem-vergonhice não aconteça de novo, não se preocupe", segundo as exatas palavras dele.

Thomas, ao contrário de Lexie, parecia deslocado da reunião, como se sua mente não estivesse ali, conosco. Ficava encarando a mesa à sua frente e não participava da conversa. Se a oportunidade surgisse eu lhe perguntaria o que houve.

Logo o tópico de discussão da reunião mudou para detenções. Este era o momento em que os monitores deveriam relatar as detenções que haviam monitorado ou falar quais iriam monitorar nos próximos dias. Depois que Ronald Hall descreveu o quão chato foi observar durante horas um lufa-lufa varrer as masmorras, foi a minha vez de falar.

- E você, Lily, pegou alguma detenção?

Era engraçado como dentro das quatro paredes dos monitores esta pergunta mudava de significado. Ninguém queria saber se _eu_ estava de detenção, mas sim _quem_ eu iria observar.

- Hum, como alguns de vocês já devem ter ficado sabendo... – a fofoca rola solta em Hogwarts, afinal. Mas eu não diria isso em voz alta. – James Potter explodiu um caldeirão na nossa aula de Poções.

Escutei algumas risadas baixas, provando que ainda há gente que acha graça nessas brincadeiras bobas. Os outros, porém, aguardavam que eu continuasse.

- Slughorn o mandou para Dumbledore, que lhe deu quatro domingos de detenção, a qual será supervisionada por mim. – conclui.

Para a maioria deles a notícia foi recebida normalmente. Sarah Turner, porém, resmungou alguma coisa em voz baixa.

- O que foi, Sarah? Algum problema?

Ela levantou a cabeça de vez, arregalando os olhos.

- Não, nada. É só que... eu nunca peguei uma detenção com James Potter. – concluiu ela, corando bastante no fim.

Argh, a garota estava com _inveja_! Ela _queria _poder ficar perto de Potter por algumas horas.

Este mundo estava perdido.

- Eu trocaria com você na primeira oportunidade. – garanti-lhe. Meu comentário gerou algumas risadas, porém, fazendo parecer que eu estava brincando.

Mas eu sabia que estava falando _muito_ sério.

* * *

Thomas praticamente _correu_ para fora da sala quando a reunião terminou – assim como Remus, com quem eu esperava voltar para a sala comunal -, impedindo-me de lhe perguntar o que estava havendo com ele. Por outro lado, umas e outras monitoras me deram a notícia, sem nem perceberem.

- Eu escutei daquela garota da Corvinal. Você sabe, aquela morena com a franja. – fofocavam elas. – Quem diria, nosso Thomas Hoult!

Eu me demorei propositalmente enquanto arrumava minhas coisas. Não gostava de fofocas, mas ficara curiosa.

Deixem-me explicar algo. Os alunos de Hogwarts ficam presos no colégio por período integral durante a maior parte do ano, e fofocar acaba sendo uma das poucas atividades que lhes restam para exercer. As monitoras, em especial – excetuando, talvez, eu mesma -, aproveitavam do seu poder para exigir que os outros alunos lhes contassem o que estava acontecendo pelos corredores, fingindo achar que a conversa envolvia briga ou qualquer assunto que um monitor deve resolver.

Dessa forma, as mesmas garotas que eram responsáveis pelos alunos da minha escola eram também as mesmas que eu usava como fonte noticiária.

- Foi um escândalo e tanto.

- Ainda hoje de manhã! E a escola inteira já está sabendo!

- Ninguém esperava que fossem terminar assim, numa discussão.

Espera aí. _Terminar?_

Continuei escutando.

- Realmente, eles eram sempre tão pacíficos. Ninguém nunca os escutou falar sequer num tom um pouco mais elevado um com o outro.

- Até hoje. – elas riram.

Nossa. Garotas são tão malvadas, às vezes. Ou várias vezes.

- De qualquer forma, ninguém esperava que Lori Earls e Thomas Hoult fossem terminar o namoro de _dois anos_ de forma tão inesperada!

- O que será que gerou a discussão que os separou?

Elas continuaram fofocando entre si, porém eu já havia escutado o suficiente. Saí da sala e iniciei meu percurso rumo à torre da Grifinória.

Então Thomas e Lori haviam terminado? Realmente, era inesperado. Os dois formavam um dos casais mais firmes e respeitados que eu já vira ali no castelo. Algo _realmente_ sério deveria ter acontecido.

O que mais me preocupava era não ter certeza se eu estava verdadeiramente triste com a notícia do término do namoro de Thomas.

* * *

- Lily! – gritou Alex, logo que eu entrei no dormitório. Essa garota precisava de um _hobby _que não incluísse berrar. – Você ficou sabendo?

Estreitei os olhos.

- Sabendo do quê?

- Que Thomas Hoult e Lori Earls terminaram! Ele é seu colega de monitoria, não é mesmo?

Dei um aceno leve com a cabeça.

- Soube ainda há pouco. Mas não sei o que gerou o término. – disse. – Você sabe? Ou melhor, como foi que essa informação já chegou aqui? – perguntei-lhe, desconfiada. Isto porque para Alex já estar sabendo, significava que toda a Hogwarts sabia.

Alex deu de ombros.

- Estava dando uma volta com Berny quando escutei umas garotas comentando.

O sexo feminino estava a ponto de se tornar sinônimo de fofoca e somente isso.

- Os alunos de Hogwarts precisam arrumar algo melhor para fazer que não seja cuidar da vida dos outros.

- Alguém anda bastante preocupado com a vida alheia, hoje. – disse-me Alex, com um sorriso torto. – Terá sido por causa de uma certa discussão com um certo maroto?

Revirei os olhos.

- De novo com isso, Alexandra? Estou pouco ligando para Potter!

- Eu passei por ele enquanto andava com Berny pelo castelo. – continuou ela, como se eu não tivesse dito nada. – James parecia perfeitamente normal, conversando e rindo com os amigos, como sempre faz. Acho que foi mesmo _você_ quem o atiçou, afinal.

- Ninguém atiçou ninguém, criatura! Já te disse, ele apenas fez um simples comentário. Você é quem está fazendo grande caso disso!

- Que seja. – ela comentou, com um gesto leve com a mão. – Mas ainda estou curiosa para saber como ele vai agir com você no domingo, quando forem para a detenção.

- Argh, nem me lembre. – comentei, jogando-me de costas na minha cama, depois. – Mas primeiro tenho que me preocupar com a visita a Hogsmeade. Fiquei como uma das monitoras responsáveis por vigiar os pirralhos.

Alex riu.

- Boa sorte para você e os terceiranistas.

* * *

Sábado logo chegou, e com ele, a visita a Hogsmeade.

A primavera já chegara há um bom tempo e este período pós-início de primavera até a chegada do verão era a melhor época para se visitar o vilarejo. O ar estava fresco e acolhedor e as flores começavam a brotar nos canteiros das casas. Eu estava me sentindo leve.

Os alunos do terceiro ano não foram um grande problema, afinal. Eles tinham o péssimo costume de se perderem nas primeiras visitas, porém o ano letivo já estava acabando e eles já haviam adquirido conhecimento suficiente do local para que eu não precisasse procura-los ao fim do dia, quando eram dados como sumidos.

Dessa forma, fiquei livre o suficiente para comprar alguns doces na Dedos de Mel e também penas novas, já que as minhas tinham uma leve tendência a se quebrar sem motivo. Acho que se você não foi criado usando-as, nunca vai saber verdadeiramente como se faz. E eu cresci escrevendo com canetas, apesar de tudo.

Encontrei Alex e Berny no Três Vassouras, no meio de uma discussão.

- ...não importa. Eu não consigo gostar de cerveja amanteigada! – dizia Alex.

- Então o que você vem fazer aqui? É, tipo, a especialidade da casa! - retrucava Berny.

- Mas não é a única bebida servida, sabia?

- Porém é a única que você, como _menor de idade_, pode comprar.

Alex pareceu relutar.

- Não importa. O gosto nem ao menos é de cerveja!

- E você já _tomou_ cerveja, Alex?

- Já sim. – disse ela, muito orgulhosa. – E não tem nada a ver com essa cerveja amanteigada que você tanto gosta.

Bernard riu.

- É claro que não! São totalmente diferentes! Cerveja amanteigada _nunca_ vai te deixar bêbada, como a cerveja normal.

- A não ser que eu misture Firewhiskey nela, como sempre fazem nas comemorações entre alunos, em Hogwarts.

- Olhe, faça o que você...

- Já terminaram? – interrompi. – Estou aqui há um bom tempo e exijo atenção. Passei a manhã inteira vendo se alguém estava tentando ir à Casa dos Gritos, sabiam?

Eles me olharam.

- Ah, Lily. – disse Berny. – Estava tentando pôr na mente dessa cabeçuda que cerveja amanteigada é boa.

Sentei-me na mesa deles.

- Já tentei fazer isso há três anos, Berny, não deu certo. Essa aí – apontei com a cabeça para Alex – é um caso perdido.

Ele riu e Alex fechou a cara.

- Eu estou bem aqui, sabiam?

- Ah, eu ainda vejo bem. Ao contrário da cerveja normal, a amanteigada não me deixa com a vista embaçada conforme eu vou bebendo. – brincou Berny, o que deixou Alex com uma expressão ainda mais irritada.

Esses dois ainda iam acabar com o pouco juízo que me restava.

Naquele momento a porta do Três Vassouras se abriu ruidosamente, e quatro rapazes bastante barulhentos entraram. Só podiam ser os Marotos.

Eu nunca entendi esse nome. Aliás, quem foi que os apelidou? Não duvidava nada que tivessem sido eles mesmos.

Remus, Peter, Sirius e _Potter_ passaram pela nossa mesa ruidosamente, conversando aos gritos. Estavam tão distraídos que nem notaram que estávamos ali – ainda bem, por sinal – e seguiram para uma mesa mais ao fundo do local.

Minto. Potter viu que eu estava ali, me deu um olhar de lado e foi embora como se eu fosse uma desconhecida.

- Agora sabemos qual é a tática dele, Lily. – disse Alex, com os olhos brilhando de excitação como se estivéssemos num seriado emocionante. – James está te _ignorando_.

E ela sabia, melhor que ninguém, que eu não suportava ser ignorada.

* * *

**N/A:** esses caps iniciais são tão confusos, pra mim. Acontece tanta coisa, e ao mesmo tempo não acontece nada...

Mas é só uma fase da fic.

Mais alguém surpreso com o fato de que Thomas Hoult está solteiro e disponível? Quero comentários sobre isso...

Eu estou aderindo à ideia desse 'anteriormente' antes de cada cap, pra refrescar a memória de vocês, bem como duas opções de título (pq eu nunca estou satisfeita com um só).

No próximo cap teremos... DETENÇÃO! YAY!

P.s.: reviews são presentes do dia das mães atrasados.

P.s.s.: sou mãe dessa fic e de alguns cachorros, somente...

_Bjss!_


	5. Momentos Inusitados

OLHEM, UM CAPÍTULO!111

* * *

_Anteriormente..._

_Recebo a árdua tarefa de monitorar Potter em suas detenções. Temos mais uma discussão idiota e o babaca se mostra descontente. Chega o sábado e, com ele, a visita a Hogmeade, na qual Alex se convence de que Potter está decidido a me ignorar._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO IV**

Momentos Inusitados

_ou_

Opiniões Desnecessárias

Embora o local fosse preenchido pelo barulho feito nas outras mesas, inclusive a dos Marotos, na nossa mesa o silêncio tinha se instalado.

Isto é, até Alex decidir que era hora de expressar sua opinião.

- Ah, Lily, peça desculpas ao James, vai! Afinal você não quer que ele te ignore para sempre. Quer dizer, você endoidaria...

- Alex, não viaja! Do que você está falando? – perguntei eu, interrompendo-a.

Ela esbugalhou os olhos.

- Como assim, do que eu estou falando? É óbvio que estou me referindo ao fato de que James está te ignorando para chamar sua atenção.

- Criatura, ele só não me cumprimentou ao passar por nossa mesa. Não é como se ele tivesse alguma obrigação de fazer isso. – tentei justificar.

- Mas ele _sempre_ faz alguma piadinha. – continuou Alex. Sério, eu acho que minha melhor amiga deveria se tornar escritora de fantasias. Ela seria a melhor da categoria. – Vamos, Lily! Você foi grossa com ele e agora o rapaz está magoado. Vai me dizer que não se sente mal por isso?

Eu bufei numa atitude de cansaço. Merlin, por quanto tempo eu aguentaria?

- Alex, eu _não _me sinto mal, _não _acho que deva pedir desculpas e vou _agradecer aos céus_ se finalmente tiver um pouco de paz por parte do Potter! Aceite isso.

Alex ainda se mostrava indignada.

- Olhe isso, Berny! Nem parece a nossa Lily!

Para minha sorte, meu amigo Bernard não parecia nem um pouco interessado na nossa conversa. Muito pelo contrário, estava encarando uma aluna que estava sozinha no balcão.

- Com licença, senhoritas, mas vocês vão perder minha ilustre presença, pelo menos por agora. Até mais. – foi sua fala final antes de se retirar.

Assim como eu esperava, ele foi até à jovem do balcão. Era uma corvinal do quinto ano que eu conhecia somente de vista, mas que era muito bonita e fazia o tipo de garota que Berny gostava.

Bom, um a menos para me atazanar!

- Olhem só! Agora ele me abandona aqui para tentar te convencer sozinha! Sinceramente, viu... – resmungou Alex.

- Por que você não simplesmente esquece tudo isto? Vamos falar de coisas mais interessantes, Alex. É sábado e estamos em Hogsmeade, não quero me estressar.

Alex revirou os olhos.

- Ok, ok, senhorita orgulhosa-demais-pra-pedir-desculpas. Do que você quer falar, então?

Eu fingi pensar. Era a minha vez de irritá-la.

- Bom, que tal falarmos sobre nosso dever de Runas Antigas? – propús.

- NÃO, LILY, POR FAVOR!

* * *

Ficámos mais um tempo jogando conversa fora. Entretanto, por diversas vezes eu me pegava espiando James Potter pelo canto do olho, embora (felizmente, devo dizer) Alex não percebesse. O dito cujo, por outro lado, parecia notar, e frequentemente eu o via com um sorriso de troça no rosto, como quem sabia o que estava fazendo. Ele havia se sentado numa posição estratégica, na qual eu era praticamente obrigada a vê-lo, por mais que ele se encontrasse do outro lado do recinto.

Babaca.

Quando comecei a me sentir entediada chamei Alex para dar uma volta. Embora eu não imaginasse lugar algum em Hogsmeade que nós já não conhecêssemos, era sempre interessante andar por aquelas ruas, tão diferentes das que eu frequentava quando ia para casa nas férias.

Encontramos Berny na Dedos de Mel, com a corvinal a quem ele havia se dirigido no Três Vassouras. O que me surpreendeu foi a forma como ele arrumou uma maneira de despistar a garota para vir até nós.

- Levem-me embora daqui. – disse ele rapidamente. – Aquela ali não conseguiu calar a boca por um segundo. Acho que só pude falar meu nome para ela, e foi o suficiente para que começasse a matracar.

Alex estava a ponto de soltar uma boa gargalhada quando Berny tapou-lhe a boca com a mão.

- Nem se atreva! Silêncio absoluto para que ela não me encontre!

Puxou a nós duas pela manga da blusa e levou-nos para fora. Ao sair, tive quase certeza de que ouvi alguém gritando "Bernard!".

* * *

Naquele sábado eu estava na escala para monitorar a escola após o horário de recolher. A maioria dos monitores detesta cumprir monitoria no sábado, mas como eu não tenho uma vida social considerada "ativa" eu nunca me importei. Para falar a verdade, monitoria no sábado era geralmente mais divertida do que o resto da semana. Era o dia em que Hogwarts inteira queria ficar acordada até tarde, então meus serviços de monitora eram muito mais úteis.

Despedi-me de Berny e Alex e saí da sala comunal da grifinória assim que o horário da monitoria começou. Eu não ia percorrer hogwarts sozinha, porém não me lembrava quem estava escalado comigo. De qualquer forma, o combinado sempre foi que os monitores se reuníssem na sua sala à meia-noite para saber se ainda faltava vistoriar algum lugar.

Sempre achei impressionante como, numa escola com a quantidade de alunos como a nossa, os problemas encontrado pelos corredores fossem sempre os mesmo – casais se agarrando, primeiranistas sendo incetivados pelos veteranos a consumir bebida alcoólica, alunos pregando peças uns aos outros... a típica hogwarts.

Quando meu relógio de pulso anunciou as 11:50 mudei meu rumo para a sala dos monitores. Chegando lá vi que, quem quer que fosse o outro monitor, não havia chegado ainda. Passaram-se uns bons quinze minutos até que eu escutasse o barulho da porta abrindo-se.

- Ah, Lily, você já está aqui. Desculpe tê-la feito esperar. – disse Thomas Hoult.

Fiquei com a usual falta de reação por um segundo, antes de lhe responder.

- Não, tudo bem. Acho que cheguei mais cedo, mesmo.

Olhando Thomas, era visível a marca arroxeada por baixo dos seus olhos, o claro sinal de quem não anda tendo boas noites de sono.

- Teve muito trabalho esta noite?

- O de costume. – dei de ombros. – Você?

- O de costume. – respondeu ele com uma piscadela. Era óbvio que ele estava tentando parecer alegre e tudo mais, mas a sua expressão era de cansaço.

De repente ele pareceu lembrar-se de algo.

- Você foi até aonde? Porque eu acabei tendo um certo problema em mandar uns terceiroanistas para o dormitório e não tive tempo de ir até à torre de astronomia.

- Então vamos lá agora, porque eu também não passei por esses lados. – respondi.

Inicialmente, eu havia chamado-o com toda a inocência do mundo. Porém, depois de falar, me lembrei que a torre é uma espécie de ímã para casais e que se nos vissem ali àquela hora todos os pensamentos teriam segundas intenções. Com isto em mente, senti que estava corando.

- O que houve? - perguntou ele, desconhecendo meus motivos para envermelhar.

- Nada, nada. – apressei-me em dizer. – Acho que deixaram a lareira acesa por muito tempo e estou sentindo que aqui está abafado. Vamos indo, logo.

Ele não pareceu muito satisfeito com essa resposta, porém foi a melhor que eu pude dar.

Saímos da sala dos monitores e fomos caminhando silenciosamente até à dita torre. A um certo momento, senti que o silêncio estava desconfortável, e acabei falando sobre algo que não teria dito em ocasião de maior lucidez.

- Eu fiquei sabendo... de você e Lori.

Senti que Thomas ficara tenso ao meu lado e me arrependi imediatamente. Ele só veio a responder segundos depois.

- É, bem... aconteceu. – foi tudo o que disse.

Eu achei que já tinha sido demais da minha parte fazer um comentário tão inusitado, então preferi ficar calada dali para a frente.

- Acho que ninguém estava esperando, não é mesmo? – perguntou ele, olhando para mim.

Fiz que não com a cabeça e dei um sorriso tímido. Afinal, que mais poderia eu fazer?

- Foi repentino para mim, também. Eu acabei descobrindo umas coisas sobre ela que não em agradaram muito, e achei que esta fosse a melhor atitude a ser tomada. Ainda estou me perguntando se fiz a coisa certa, mas foi o que me pareceu correto no momento.

- Foi algo tão sério assim?

Ele suspirou.

- Para mim, pelo menos, sim. Lori tentou fazer pouco caso de tudo e dizer que nada se repetiria, mas para mim já tinha acabado no momento em que descobri.

Eu não tinha a lata de perguntar o que ele havia descoberto sobre a namorada. Não era da minha conta e eu desejava que ele somente me contasse se realmente fosse da vontade dele.

- Se essa tiver sido uma decisão tão séria e final como você diz, eu te parabenizo por ter a coragem de tê-la tomado. – comentei. – E espero que você consiga seguir em frente.

Thomas me olhou com um sorriso sincero.

- Obrigado, Lily. De verdade. Nestes últimos três dias as pessoas têm vindo até mim somente para perguntar o porquê do término e se vamos voltar. Ninguém pareceu se preocupar em como me sinto.

Dei uma risada fraca.

- Conte comigo. Lily Evans, à disposição para ajudar os romanticamente desafortunados.

Ele riu com vontade e por um momento pareceu até mais leve. Isso me fez sentir bem. Levar uma pessoa a rir sempre dá aquela sensação ótima de ter feito bem a alguém.

Já estava para dar uma da manhã quando consegui chegar à sala comunal.

Achei que ia ter, finalmente, descanso, mas Potter estava jogado no sofá com um pergaminho no colo, completamente adormecido.

Curiosa como sou fui até ele para ver do que se tratava, porém o pergaminho estava em branco, com a varinha dele do lado.

Percebendo que estava ali um momento perfeito para uma vingança e que dificilmente eu teria outra oportunidade de ouro daquelas, fui até à escada do meu dormitório e convoquei um balde de água gelada, que fiz derramar por cima de Potter.

Precisei segurar o riso no momento em que ele pulou de vez do sofá e gritou com o susto. Logo depois subi as escadas correndo para que ele não me visse, pensando que, afinal, a noite não tinha corrido tão mal.

* * *

- Lily, por que você está parecendo tão bem-humorada? – perguntou Berny, na manhã seguinte.

- Quem você matou ontem à noite? – questionou subitamente Alex.

Eu ri, mesmo tentando me segurar.

- Apenas matei a saudade que eu estava de me divertir. Faz tempo que este castelo está se tornando entediante. – conclui com uma piscadela.

Eles se entreolharam, confusos.

- Só eu estou desconfiando muito disso? – disse Alex.

- Minha cara Lily, você pretende nos contar o que andou aprontando?

Fiz um gesto de indiferença com a mão. Não fazia sentido contar a eles a graça existente em jogar um balde d'água num cara que está te ignorando. Berny me chamaria de infantil e Alex diria que isso não é nada legal da minha parte, principalmente porque não gosto que aprontem comigo. Conheço meus amigos o suficiente para saber suas reações.

Ao invés disso, decidi falar sobre Thomas.

- Conversei um pouco com Thomas Hoult ontem, depois da monitoria. Ele me disse que ele e Lori terminaram porque ele descobriu algo muito sério sobre ela. Algum de vocês sabe o que foi?

Alex deu de ombros.

- Escutei umas garotas da lufa falando sobre o assunto, mas já estavam encerrando a conversa quando me aproximei, então não aproveitei muito. Mas pelo que entendi foi alguma coisa que o fez passar vergonha, tipo, _muita_ vergonha.

- Eu não tenho muito contato com ele, então não sei de nada. – disse Berny, dando de ombros também.

- Ele parece estar sofrendo bastante com isso. Está com olheiras enormes e parecendo super desanimado.

- Lily, você não pode esperar que uma pessoa termine um namoro de _2 anos_ e fique bem depois.

- Só se for bem insensível. Tipo você. – brincou Berny.

- Ha-ha, que engraçadinho, você. Pois saiba que eu sou sensível sim e que fiquei tocada por qual mal ele parecia.

Alex fez bico.

- Quando é para o James você não quer nem saber.

Revirei os olhos.

- Potter não merece nem que eu lhe dirija a palavra, quanto mais que me preocupe com ele.

- Mas Lily, vocês formariam um casal tão lindo! Imagine um filho de vocês, com seus olhos verdes e aquele cabelo charmoso dele.

- Charmoso? Aquela arapuca de macumba? A juba que nunca viu um pente? Teria pena dos nossos filhos.

- Olhe só, Berny, já está dizendo "nossos filhos". Eu sou ou não uma ótima cupido? – exclamou Alex com os olhos brilhando.

Berny bufou.

- Arruma namorado para todo mundo, menos para você mesma.

- Ei! - disse ela, dando-lhe um tapa forte no braço.

- "Ei" digo eu. Isso doeu, sua louca.

- Não me chama de encalhada nunca mais!

- Se você puder parar de me bater...

Parei de prestar atenção na briga boba deles quando os marotos entraram no salão principal, onde estávamos todos tomando café da manhã.

Eu esperava sinceramente que Potter estivesse emburrado e enfurecido por ter tomado banho de água fria na noite anterior, mas ele estava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Como assim? Como pode uma pessoa ficar tão alegre indo dormir com os dentes trincando de frio e sabendo que está a horas de pagar uma detenção?

Voltei-me para meu prato e soltei um leve suspiro. Era de James Potter que estava falando, afinal. O cara não era útil nem para se irritar.

* * *

Fiquei no dormitório, organizando meu malão – que não via arrumação há um bom tempo - até que fossem 9:45, próximo ao horário em que a detenção começava.

Despedi-me de Alex, que ficou lendo no quarto, e segui para a biblioteca que, por ser domingo, estava praticamente vazia.

Peguei o livro de Runas Antigas, ao ver que Potter ainda não chegara, e comecei a folhear as páginas. Passaram-se dez, quinze, vinte minutos e quando deu 10:15 notei que Potter ainda não estava na biblioteca. Já me irritando com tamanha irresponsabilidade, fechei o livro e me preparei para ir embora, porém, ao me virar, dei de cara com o dito cujo.

E digamos que a distância entre nós estava menor do que o suficiente para me deixar confortável com a presença dele.

- E aí, Lily? – disse ele, tão próximo a mim que consegui sentir o hálito de menta que exalava da sua boa. – Quando começamos?

* * *

**N/A:** Boooom... digamos que vai ser assim por agora: quando eu tiver um capítulo, eu posto.

O próximo já está em processo de criação, porém me encontro no fim de unidade na escola e por isso acho difícil postar tão cedo.

Contentem-se com esse por enquanto auhauhauhua

Ah! Como serão 4 domingos de detenção, cada um dos próximos capítulos terá um dia de castigo do jamezito. Ou seja, 4 caps, 4 semanas.

Reviews me fazem querer ir dormir mais tarde pra poder escrever um pouquinho toda noite ;)


End file.
